


One Step Closer

by ladymac111



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Sleeping Together, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years.</p><p>A missing scene from the end of "The Hounds of Baskerville."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Rating for language. I always write John really sweary. He's not bad here but if it were a movie it would get a PG-13.
> 
> The song is [“A Thousand Years” by Christina Perri](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9ayN39xmsI). It was written for Twilight but come on, Holmes/Watson is already far more enduring than whatever pairing happened there. I added the punctuation as I saw fit. Man, I haven't written a songfic in ... ever? May have done way back when I was a teen.
> 
> Big thanks to Ivy Blossom for the brilliant "double room" deduction! I confess I did not come up with that, only the idea that Sherlock noticed it.

_Heart beats fast,_   
_Colours and promises._   
_How to be brave;_   
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_   
_But watching you stand alone,_   
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._   
_One step closer._

Greg went straight away back to the inn, while Sherlock and I saw Henry safely home. He invited us in, but I declined; I could see that Sherlock was starting to crash, now that the adrenalin of the case was wearing off, and I knew he hadn't slept the previous night. Henry looked dead on his feet, and seemed relieved when we took our leave for the trudge back to the Cross Keys.

Sherlock followed right behind me as we climbed the stairs to our room, and loomed at my shoulder while I unlocked the door. When it was open he pushed me gently aside and flopped face-down on the nearest bed.

I took off my jacket before realization hit me, and I turned back to my friend. “Sherlock.”

“Mmf.”

“That's my bed.”

He turned his head, just enough to free his nose and mouth from the quilt. His eyes stayed closed. “No it's not.”

I sighed and hung my jacket in the wardrobe. “Fine, it belongs to the inn, but I slept there last night.”

“I _know_ , John.” He half turned over, twisting awkwardly in his coat. “But I'm sleeping here tonight.”

My temper flared, but it wasn't worth fighting him. I took it out on my shoes instead, kicking them off before stripping out of my clothes and retrieving my robe from where I'd left it the previous morning. God, that was a long time ago. Hell of a day it had been. It had been foolish of me to expect anything resembling a relaxing holiday in Devon; nothing with Sherlock was ever relaxing.

He hadn't moved when I returned from brushing my teeth, so I simply turned off the light and got into bed.

I had nearly drifted off when he spoke. “John.”

“What.”

“I'm uncomfortable.”

I almost laughed at the childish tone. “That's because you're still dressed.”

“I forgot my pyjamas.”

I stifled a yawn. “That's never stopped you before.”

The bed creaked as he got up, and there was a rustle of cloth as he undressed. Then there was an extended silence, and I opened my eyes. In the darkness I could just barely see him, standing between the two beds clad in nothing but his pants. I couldn't make out his expression. “What are you doing?”

“I want to sleep in that one.”

I held the quilt tighter. “Too bad.”

“John.”

“No.”

“ _John_.”

“Piss off, you wanker; I'm not getting up.”

There was a soft huff. “Fine.”

Suddenly the quilt pulled back, and the mattress dipped behind me. “Hey! What--”

“Budge over.” His voice rumbled in my ear.

“Jesus Christ, Sherlock, sleep in your own fucking bed.”

A long body pressed up to my back. “Don't want to.”

_Time stands still._   
_Beauty in all she is._   
_I will be brave._   
_I will not let anything take away_   
_What's standing in front of me._   
_Every breath,_   
_Every hour has come to this:_   
_One step closer._

My heart thundered as one of his arms snaked around my waist. _Oh my god, Sherlock Holmes is spooning me_. “And you decided this is better?” I was dismayed at the shakiness in my voice.

“Obviously.”

“And you didn't think to consult me?”

“John.” He said my name tenderly now, in contrast to the demanding and petulant tones he'd used earlier. I could feel his breath, hot on the back of my neck. “Don't pretend you hadn't hoped for this.”

_All along, I believed I would find you._

“What are you talking about?” I knew exactly what he was talking about.

“When we arrived yesterday afternoon, you asked for one room, and you didn't specify two single beds.” There was a firm certainty in his voice, though it was softer and slower than his usual explanations. “The owner saw us come in together, and obviously assumed we were a couple. You knew he would, people always do. So of course he would assume we wanted a double, which he confirmed when he apologized to you for not having any. You started to correct him, but stopped. It's become a habit for you, but this time you decided not to say it. Why, because it didn't matter? Perhaps, but you've corrected plenty of other people who didn't matter. So what was special?”

_Darling, don't be afraid,_

“Does there have to be a reason?”

“There's always a reason. And this time … it's because you wanted the assumption to be true. I'm sure you've wanted it before, though perhaps you tried to deny it. But you accepted it this time, accepted that you do want us to be together. And it was safe, because we didn't have a double room anyway. You didn't have to share a bed with me.”

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

“And yet.”

“And yet.” His arm tightened around me. “If … if you've changed your mind, if you don't want this, you only have to--”

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

“Sherlock.” I heard his teeth click as he shut his mouth. “If I didn't want this, you'd be on the floor, covered in bruises.”

He huffed a little laugh. “Of course.”

Silence fell, and I had started to drift off when he spoke again. “John?”

“What now?”

“Do you snore?”

“You'll find out if you ever let me get to sleep.”

“Sorry.”

“Good night, Sherlock.”

“Good night.”

 

 

_I have died every day waiting for you._   
_Darling, don't be afraid,_   
_I have loved you_   
_For a thousand years._   
_I'll love you for a thousand more._


End file.
